Liam's Love
by R-Bubble
Summary: The rewrite of the old Liam's Love. Same dramatic love story, same comedic idocracy of yours truly, better grammar! Just see how Sabrina will manage romance and dancing with a little extra weight. You'll get it when you read, promise.
1. Chapter 1: On the Walk Home

Hey! I'm R-Bubble! You might know of me from some of my other fanfictions, and you might not. As many of my beloved readers *sparkles* know, this is a rewrite of my old fanfiction. Same good ole story, better writing and grammar and less boring dinner scenes *sighs and shakes head kids...*. So until I get a lot of it rewritten, you can already expect what was happening to happen *cough that night at the dinner party* or even more if I happened to let you become an insider on the rest of the story.

If you're new to this fanfiction, then don't ask what happens at the night of the dinner party, you'll find out soon enough. 8D

If you are new however, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! And thanks to all the old ones for reading. Well, thanks to everyone for reading really. It means a lot to me that people will actually read my mediocre writing, even if I sound like the stupid teenager I am.

Anywhoo! Please enjoy! And read, review, favorite, put it in your watch list things, SHOW ME THE LOVE! (Show me the money.) But seriously, I feel like I have no readers, so please do!

* * *

As Catherine and I walked side-by-side home from school, I found myself wondering if the school had any princes. Not really someone that lives in a castle and rules a kingdom, but someone that would be respectful like a prince, and treat you almost like royalty.

"Sabrina, what's wrong?" she asked, stopping and frowning.

"Nothing, why would you assume anything's wrong?" I replied defensively.

"Because you're being quiet."

"It's sort of hard to talk when you won't shut up!" I snapped.

She backed away and put her hands up. "Well _excuse _me for caring."

I sighed and shook my head. "Sorry, I guess I feel sort of lonely."

She put her hands on her hips. "You feel lonely with an awesome friend like me here. I think I'm insulted!"

I laughed at her outrageous response. After a few moments of hysterical laughing, I managed to calm down. "I mean lonely as in single."

The color drained from her face. "Oh."

"Do you think school has any…" I pondered on whether I should say the word "princes" or not. "Good suitors?"

"Well, Josh looked pretty good in his suit at the talent show last year, if that's what you mean."

"No, I mean, do you think there's any… princes?"

"Like regular school kid by day, knight in shining armor by night? Riding white horses and saving dames in distress? Like Hannah Montana?"

I snickered. "Like, someone who's like a prince, that'll act like a prince and treat you like a princess."

"Oh, well what about Victor? He can be charming." I gave her a blunt look. "He's about as charming as a booger, Catherine."

"But he's so cute, it's just about impossible to hate him."

"Well, that's true, but he's not exactly prince material."

"Well what about Carlos? He's definitely like a prince. He's charming and romantic and his hair is just so flowy and silky you can't help but to think of a prince."

"As true as that is, it seems that everyone thinks he's a prince, and he kind of takes advantage of it." "But he is charming no less."

"Yeah. He asked me to dance the waltz of flowers with him the other day, I really have no clue what that means, but it was sort of charming no less."

"Well, what about Leon?"

"You mean the senior in the gardening club? He's real nice, like the big brother I've always wanted."

She shook her head. "There's just no pleasing you, Sabrina."

I giggled. "Go on."

"What about Keith then?"

"What about him?"

"He's like that cool, mysterious prince that you sort of just want to touch to see if he's as cold as he looks."

I shrugged off her weird comment and replied, "He seems too perfect to put up with my imperfections."

She laughed. "You _do_ have many of them."

I hit her arm playfully. "Keep guessing."

"Kyle!" "Head of the basket ball team, different girlfriend a week Kyle? He's way out of my league."

"You don't even have a league unless you step up to bat." I paused for a moment, processing that saying. "Where… where do you come up with these sayings?"

She smiled real wide and said nothing.

"Have any other bright ideas?" I sighed.

"Hmm," she stuck out her tongue and put on her "thinking face". Suddenly, she thrust her finger up into the air. "I've got your perfect prince!"

"Okay, shoot." "Lucas!"

"You mean my childhood friend Lucas that couldn't find his ass from a hole in the ground? I think not."

"You're being so pessimistic!"

I stopped at the doorway to the townhouse. "Yeah yeah, I'll see you tomorrow," I waved at the doorway.

"Make sure to choose your prince tonight!" she called as I walked in.


	2. Chapter 2: Pink and Frills

Chapter two! Note, the chapters will be short. Like, super short. But I.D.G.A.F! Either way, it's easier to make regular updates like I'm hoping I will. For sure I'll have at least three new chapters a week.

Oh! And none of the stuff belongs to me. It all belongs to Natsume and the creators of Princess Debut. I just wrote the story, don't sue me!

You know the drill, read, review, whatnot, just let me know you love me.

* * *

Once I made it in, I slammed the door shut and locked it, flung my bag onto the floor, and trotted upstairs to change out of my uniform.

When I opened my closet, a swirl of purple gas engulfed it, and it began to sparkle. I shielded my eyes as the light grew brighter, but finally it got too bright and I had to shut my eyes. Before I knew it, a screaming, 110 pound lump of ping frills was hurdling towards me.

We fell to the ground with a thud. Suddenly, the thing gets up, flings it's arms in the air, and screams "And she stuck the landing!"

I rubbed my eye and everything began to divide itself into one image. In front of me was a cheering, splitting image of myself in a pink Victorian gown with enough frills and ribbons to choke a horse.

Flying out of the vortex, right before it shut, was a floating pink mouse that was thrust at the back of my twins' head.

"Watch it Kip!" she snapped. "I just got my hair did this morning!"

Kip sighed. "You just got your hair_ done_ and you just brushed it and went on your merry way! I can't help that I was thrown out of there!"

"It's called self control Kip dearest, if you had an ounce of it in your body, you would've stuck the landing like I did."

"No, it's called knowing how to use that damned key and navigate the right way! Do you _really_ want to end up in Egypt again?"

Watching the bickering couple, I held my throbbing head and tried to make sense of this. "Who are you?" I muttered finally.

They both froze in the middle of their strangling of each other and turned their heads towards me.

My alter ego dropped Kip and rubbed the back of her head. "Oh, I'm Princess Sabrina from the flower kingdom! Who are you there Miss Mirror?" "I'm Sabrina of Washington High."

"Oh, that's a new kingdom! How long have you been the princess there?" I laughed and shook my head. "I'm not a princess, Washington High is a public school."

"Oh."

We stared at each other awkwardly for a moment.

Kip finally floated back up and whacked the Princess upside the head with his wand. "Drop me bitch! Why I'd ought to drop kick you for that!"

"You and what body?" she threatened.

Kip's face grew pale. "Never mind. Have you forgotten what we're here for?"

"Oh, I guess I have."

Kip and the Princess laughed and when they finally quit, everything got silent.

"What are you here for again?" "Oh! Yeah! Well," she laid her arm over my shoulder and leaned in real close. "There's this dance contest going on in my kingdom," she told me, waving her hand around like a drunk. "And, basically, I can't dance worth a crap, so if you'd take my place in the competition, I'll take your place here and all will be well." Kip nodded happily.

I backed out from under her arm. "As _great _as that sounds, I think I'll pass. I'm sure if I just scream or something, this dream will be all over and I won't have one of those nightmares the guidance counselor is so interested in."

Kip's face turned furiously red. "Look here! I have risked my life to get my lazy ass of a boss out of something as simple as a dance competition she doesn't even have to compete in. I **not **going back without a different princess!"

Figuring blowing right back up at Kip could work, I shouted furiously "And who do you think you are trying to pick a fight with someone thirty times bigger than you?" "I, Madam, am Kip the 777th."

"The… 777th?"

"Well it all started off when my great, great, great, great, great-"

"Kip, no one has time for your long ass family tree when we need to get her into the closet and set up with one of the smoking hot six princes!"

I paused. "Six smoking hot princes?" "Yup, and they're all just waiting for the beautiful Princess Sabrina to sweep them off their feet and ask them to dance!"

I pondered the outcome of my choices for a moment. "Well," I shrugged. "There's not really anything interesting going on right now, so I guess it couldn't hurt to go."

"That's the spirit!" the Princess chirped and muttered to Kip "Well that was easy."

"You know it's because I have amazing persuasive abilities," he argued.

"It's because I mentioned the six smoking hot princes you know," she argued back.

"Actually, it's because life is really boring right about now, so I don't really have anything to lose…" I commented.

"No one asked you!" the Princess waved her arm and continued to argue under her breath with Kip.

I watched them argue for a moment until Kip stopped in the middle of his argument and shouted "Wait a second!"

The Princess and I both recoiled a bit.

Kip took a strand of my hair and started dragging me into the closet. "Hold on tight to me and prepare yourself. It may cause minor dizziness, difficulty of breathing, hypertension, nausea, increased heart rate, fatigue, and/or unplanned pregnancies."

Before I could protest, Kip pushed me head first into the closet to start a new journey.


	3. Chapter 3: The Dinner Party and Princes

For those of you that like long chapters, I've gotta love you because I just made you very very happy.

...

Don't get used to it.

* * *

When I got back out I was in a completely and utterly pink room.

"It's so pretty!" I gasped.

"Yup."

I looked around in awe when my eye spotted a fluffy-looking, pink canopy bed. "Must… jump…" I uttered.

"Nope nope nope! No time!" Kip chirped.

"But, but, but…" I whined. "We just got here."

"That may be true, but there's a special dinner initiating a month until the dance competition, this is where they let all the free princes and princesses competing mingle and hopefully get a new dance partner." Kip thrust open the closet and began rummaging through pink, frilly dresses.

"She sure does like that pink doesn't she?"

"Mmhmm," Kip hummed. He glanced over at the wall clock and just about fell over. "Crap!"

"What?"

"There's no time, here, put this on," Kip handed me an sapphire-encrusted crown.

I looked at the crown apprehensively. "This is a pretty crown and all Kip but… I'm still in my school uniform."

"Just shut up and sit still," Kip put the crown on my head and it glimmered.

"Done!" he exclaimed.

I opened the eyes I apparently had squeezed shut. My hair was up in an elegant bun and I was wearing a long, elegant pink gown. "Whoa," I breathed.

"That's the way things work in this kingdom. You just put on the crown and BOOM BAM BABY, you're transformed."

I nodded my head in amazement. "I'll keep that in mind."

Kip took my hand and lead my still awe-stricken body into the castle dining hall.

It was hustling and bustling with elegant gowns and fancy suits, princes and princesses of all ages chattering happily to one another.

Although I was still in a bit of a daze, I was quickly snapped out of it when someone poked my back and yelled "Tag! You're it!"

I flipped around. "Excuse me?"

"Oh, you're not Michael, sorry about that. My friend Michael and I were playing tag and I sort of lost him. Michael's a year younger than me, but he's taller than me, like you are. I guess I should've looked closer though, I mean you don't have his red hair, his Band-Aid, and you're wearing a dress. You're much prettier too! Do you have a dance partner yet? I don't really want one, but mom's making me compete. I'm afraid to though. What if I screw up or something? Eh, I doubt you care. So who are you?"

"Victor…?" Of all things I could've asked, squinting at a mirror image of Victor from school, I couldn't figure out how he got here too.

"Your name's Victor? That's a sort of a boyish name for such a pretty girl. I always thought you were Princess Sabrina."

"No, no, you're Victor, I'm Princess Sabrina."

"I'm Vincent, Vincent Wright, but you can call me Vince!"

"Oh, right, sorry you just looked like someone I knew," I shook the thought out of my head.

"So you live here huh?" "Yup, it seems so."

"It's so much bigger and nicer than my castle. You should show me around sometime."

"Um," I thought up a quick excuse of why I couldn't show him around. "Daddy doesn't like visitors roaming around the castle without his permission, maybe later?" I suggested, hoping to get to know my way around the castle before he remembered this promise.

"What about your room? It's detached from the castle, he shouldn't have any problem with it, right?"

"I wouldn't think, but maybe later okay? I'm supposed to talk to everyone."

"Okay, yeah, I understand, later- Hey Michael! Wait up!" And with that he ran off.

"This is just like my world…" I muttered, assuming Kip would hear and chime in with one of his annoying stories.

Looking around, I noticed Kip was no where in sight, so I took the initiative to meet another prince and headed over to a corner where a silver haired prince that looked like Keith sitting in the corner reading.

I humbly walked up and sat down in a seat close to him.

He looked up from his book for a quick glance. "What do you want?"

"Um, just to say hi."

"Whatever," he looked back down at his book.

"So uh, what's your name?"

"Keifer," he muttered, not taking his eyes off of his book.

"Oh, that's cool, I'm Sabrina."

"Yeah, I know, everyone knows."

"Oh, right. This is my dinner party, huh?" I laughed slightly, trying to lighten the mood.

He stared at me bluntly. "Cut the crap, what do you want?"

"I really just wanted to say hi, get to know you and stuff!"

He sighed and looked back down at his book. "Whatever."

After sitting there for a few awkward moments, I decided to get up and go on.

As I kept looking around, a kid that looked just like Carlos ran up in a fury.

"Princess Sabrina," he said in a rush. "If you ever need a partner for the ball coming up in St. Lyon I'll be here, I may get a new partner but I will do anything to become your partner. I know you rejected me before, but if you ever, ever need a partner I'll always be here. Forever and ever," he managed to say his short little speech in one whole breath and left in a rush.

I stared at him trotting off. "Carlos!" I called. He didn't turn back.

"That's Prince Cesar Dubois, Princess Sabrina turned him down the other day, turned him down harsh," Kip chirped, appearing out of nowhere.

I hesitated a little and nodded my head.

"He's a charmer, a ladies man, don't believe all of the lines he's feeding you. She was right in the long run to turn him down, so it's fine."

"I guess things aren't so different from my world then, huh?" I murmured.

Kip looked at me bluntly. "So who's your dance partner?"

My face flushed quickly. "Uh, about that."

"Look here, there are only about two or three princes left here that don't have a partner yet, so I suggest you get your ass in gear and get one. I **not** risk my life to-"

"Yeah yeah, you didn't risk your life to be let down and not have me compete and blabbity blabbity blah, I get it. I'll go check out what that crowd it," I waved back at Kip and let my gut lead me to a crowd of squealing girls.

After fighting my way through, I found the source of all the attention. Kyle.

"Klaus! We love you!" one girl squealed.

He nodded at her and then looked over at me. "Sabrina! Hey!" he waved.

I waved back sweetly and stood to the side.

He mad his way through the crowd to me. "I haven't seen you in a while!" he shouted over the screaming fans.

I nodded, not sure if that was supposed to be sarcastic or actually legit.

"This is a nice dinner party!"

"Thanks!" I called back. "Do you have a dance partner?"

"What?" he called, unable to hear me.

"Do you have a-"

Suddenly I was rammed into by a girl with blue hair. "Leave him alone Creep-ina. Why would he want someone average like you?" "Yeah," a pink haired girl chimed in. "I mean, we're much prettier."

"I just-" I attempted to explain it to them.

"Cut the nice girl crap, Sabrina, go back to your fancy little party like a good little daddy's girl and leave him alone."

Klaus cut in. "Laura! Brenda! Be nice to your host."

They huffed.

"But Klausy-Poo," the pink haired girl who I assumed was Laura cooed. "Why would you want someone so average like her over someone like us?"

"Yeah," Brenda blurted. "You know we'd love you so much more."

A crowd chimed in.

Klaus mouthed "Later?"

I nodded and broke away from the crowd. Before I could even catch my breath and cool down from being in such a great big crowd, something rammed into me, causing us both to fall on the floor.

When I realized who it was, I smacked him upside the head. "Lucas! You jerk! Watch where you're going!"

He shook his head, still laying on top of me. "I'm Luciano and you should've been watching where _you_ were going, idiot."

I groaned and tried to push him off of me. "Just G.T.F.O.!"

"As you wish your royal highn-ass," he got up and brushed off his suit. Not bothering to help me up, he looked around coolly.

I pushed myself up and readjusted my hoopskirt.

"I think you should apologize now, retard," he said once I was finally up.

"For what? You were the one who was running around like an ill-mannered child and ran _me_ over!"

"I wouldn't have ran _you_ over had you not been caught up in that stuck up prick's crowd of teeny bopping bitches like you!"

Insulted, I felt the tears welling up in my eyes from his overwhelming personality and constant insults. "Just… leave me alone!" I cried and sprinted off.

I needed some air, some time away from the crowd. I needed what was ever outside of that glass door. As I pushed open the door with all my might, the cool night air surrounded me and I immediately felt tranquil.

I sighed happily and let the air surround me. I closed my eyes briefly and before I knew it…

"Hey! Sabrina!" Vince called.

I opened my eyes, aggravated.

He hopped up to me. "Hey! I have a new friend! Michael had to go home early, his sister got sick, but then I met him!" Vince waved to a guy that looked a lot like Leon.

"I'm Princess Sabrina."

"Liam." "Pleasure to meet you," I stuck out my hand for him to shake it.

"The pleasure is mine," he took my hand and kissed it lightly.

Vince stood there like a brat. "I'm bored, I'm going to go see if I can find someone to play with."

"Alright Vince," Liam said in a soft voice and Vince sprinted off.

I looked around me quickly. It was the castle gardens. They were beautiful, with flowers of every color imaginable lining it from wall to wall with few places in between.

"It's beautiful here, isn't it?"

I looked back at Liam, not realizing I was looking around like such a space case. "Oh, yeah."

"I just love flowers, they're so elegant and scenic."

"Agreed," I coughed.

"What's your favorite flowers?"

"Hmm?" his question caught me by surprise. "I'm not sure, I really like lilies."

He sighed happily. "Those were my sisters favorite flowers, I'd have to say they're mine too."

"Oh, really?" I piped up.

"Yep, since she's been getting sicker, I've been visiting the hospital almost daily. The doctors said she'll be fine for the next month or so, so I don't have to visit her as often as I have, but I'm still going to visit her weekly, just to make sure."

"Oh," Liam stared sadly into the distance.

Kip floated up to my ear and whispered, "The dinner party's started, do you have your dance partner yet?"

"Well, not exactly…" I whispered back.

Kip turned bright red. "I did **not** send you to this dinner party for you to piddle around and not get a partner!"

"Shut up, I know already, I'll get one, there's still a month until the ball!"

"What about Liam? He's still partner less."

"Well…" I paused. "He's sweet and all, but I'm not so sure I'd feel comfortable dancing some of the more intimate dances like I would someone I was a little more… err… sexually attracted to."

Kip hit me upside my head. "You're not looking for a boyfriend dammit! You're looking for a dance partner!"

"Well I'm not choosing him!" I whispered hostilely.

Kip's face turned an infuriating shade of scarlet.

I sighed. "I'll get a partner, there's still a month left."

He flapped his hand. "You'd better," he grumbled and flew off.

Liam was bent over, examining a flower. I squatted down next to him. "The dinner party's about to start, would you like to sit with me?"

He looked up. "Sure, thanks!"


	4. Chapter 4: Room Service

I'm in the process of writing the next chapter, but I think I'll be able to get it up today. Unless I get distracted by the Sims 3 (which is just about my drug) or some time management game. (I just redownloaded iWin and I'm currently addicted to Miss Management and the "Dash" series. Like Doggy Dash and Diner Dash and Wedding Dash and so on.) Or I might just get distracted by manga or the radio, because right now I have just about no attention span. Or, frankly, I'm at work too. Just a type-type-typing, I'm not needed here. Psssh. Either way I'm rambling, and putting off writing this. So yeah. Read, review, LOVE!

* * *

We walked back into the dinner hall with me and when we found a place to sit, he pulled out the chair and motioned for me to sit in.

"Why thank you," I said in a very princess-like manner and sat.

He pulled out the chair next to me and positioned himself in it.

We were sitting around, chatting and taking in our surroundings, when the MC turned on his microphone and the speakers squealed. Everyone flung their hands up to their ear and moaned at the loud noise. When he got it adjusted, I sat my hand back down on the arm of my chair and Liam placed his on mine. I smiled down at it and looked back up at the MC.

"Ladies and gentlemen, queens and kings, princesses and princes, please turn your attention to the stage for a Dance of the Flowers performed by our very own Princes Klaus and Princess Cynthia from the neighboring kingdom."

Everyone clapped and the lights dimmed. Prince Klaus and a beautiful princess, obviously Cynthia, stepped onstage, hand in hand. The music started and the dance begun.

About halfway through, I looked back at Liam, who was watching the dance with a soft gaze. I stared into his deep green eyes when his eyes met mine. He leaned in and kissed my forehead and wrapped his arms around my shoulders and continued to watch the dance. I blushed and snuggled into his arms and watched the remainder, too.

When it was over, we all clapped and cheered, and then dinner was served. The five course meal could've made you gain five pounds just looking at it, but somehow I ended up finishing the whole thing with just enough room to not make me feel miserable.

Once everyone finished up dinner, we all got ready to go home.

"Hey! Sabrina!" Vince called, waving his hand in the air and running up to me.

I turned around.

"You promised me you'd show me your room later, and well, it's later!" he chirped.

"Oh, yeah, of course," I said hastily, covering up the fact that I had totally forgotten all about showing him my room.

Liam straightened his coat. "Well I suppose I should be heading off too then," he said with an air of finality.

"You can come along too if you'd like," I replied, turning slightly to him.

"Are you sure, I mean you do have guests," he mumbled.

"Yeah, sure, come on!"

My room, although in walking distance, was still further from the castle than I remembered, but it was probably because I was fuller than I was earlier and the heels were beginning to kill my feet.

The moment we arrived into my room, Vince kicked off his shoes and found a place to bounce on my bed.

I kicked off my shoes too and sat down on the vanity chair to rub my sore feet.

Liam, like an annoyed father, watched Vince jump on the bed.

"What?" Vince said finally, after feeling Liam glaring at him for some time.

"It's rude to jump on the bed without permission you know, maybe she just made her bed and doesn't want you destroying it."

Vince stopped bouncing and plopped down. "Is that true Sabrina?"

I looked at Liam and back at Vince. "Well, it's true when he says it's kind of rude to jump on my bed without permission, but you can jump if you want."

"Oh! Thanks then!"

We chatted for a few minutes, Vince bouncing, me rubbing my feet, and Liam standing awkwardly in the doorway. It almost looked as if he had a rash on his butt or something because it didn't look like he really wanted to sit.

"What's wrong?" I asked finally, noticing Liam becoming very uncomfortable.

"Nothing," he said blankly.

"You sure?" I raised and eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm just tired is all, it is," he checked his watch. "Quarter till eleven."

Vince stopped bouncing and ran to the door to throw his shoes on. "Crap!" he shouted. "My curfews at eleven and it'll take forever to get back to the castle with the dinner party traffic."

"You could always run…" I suggested, not really thinking he'd run.

He paused. "That'd be perfect! There's no sidewalk traffic!" he ran out the door. "Thanks Sabrina!" he called.

"You're welcome!" I exclaimed.

Liam shifted his weight. "I guess I should be going too."

"You can stay if you like," I said clumsily.

"But it's getting late and I'm sure you're tired," he insisted.

"No, no, stay," I ordered. "And take a seat, you look so uncomfortable."

He sighed and sat on the edge of my bed awkwardly.

I shook my head and got up to sit next to him. "Get comfortable, mi casa es su casa."

He readjusted, still stiff.

I pushed him over onto the bed. "Get comfortable!"

He laid back.

"You look so uncomfortable," I sighed, laying back next to him.

"Well, I sort of wanted to ask you something, so I guess I'm acting sort of uncomfortable."

"Well shoot."

He looked at me, but I stared up at the canopy. "Well I was wondering…"

My heart pounded.

"If maybe you wanted to…"


	5. Chapter 5: Hot Mess

-WARNING-WARNING-WARNING-WARNING-WARNING-

WHAT YOU WILL READ IN THIS CHAPTER HAS SOMEWHAT ADULT/SEXUAL THEMES. PARENTAL GUIDANCE IS ADVISED.

-WARNING-WARNING-WARNING-WARNING-WARNING-

I've always wanted to write that. Anywho, it's not very sexual at all, but it does have a minor theme, so I found it fitting to write it there. So I realize this is a really short chapter, and it'll probably be one of my **shortest** chapters, but either way, it's pretty (extremely) crucial to the storyline. Please enjoy, read, review, love, etcetera.

And I defeated my procrastination and wrote this chapter. Don't expect any more from me today.

* * *

"If maybe you wanted to…" he paused.

Not sure what he was asking, I impulsively leaned over and kissed him.

I leaned back up. Noticing the bewildered look on his face, I apologized quickly. "I'm so sorry, I just-"

He kissed me back. "Don't be sorry."

My heart fluttered as he pushed me back slightly and kissed me softly.

I sighed lightly and wrapped my arms around his neck as he kissed my neck. "Liam," I whispered into his ear.

He mumbled.

"Be my partner."

He looked up at me and laid his forehead on mine. "Of course, now I have a request for you."

I laid my head on his shoulder and he did the same. "Anything."

"I'm your partner, now I need you to be mine," and with that, he leaned in to kiss me again and it led to a hot, passionate make-out.

Everything after that was more of a blur. A steamy, romantic, fiery blur. I'm not even sure what happened anymore, but I quickly realized what was going on when it was all over.

My eyelids opened. I had to force them open and they kept drooping, but they opened.

I grumbled and tried to gather my bearings. When was no longer seeing double, and when the blur finally disappeared I began to understand what happened.

I peered at Liam next to me, cuddled to the pillow, snoring softly, then down at me. I gasped and covered my exposed breasts with the quilt.

Curious, I peeked down the covers and brought them back up to me quickly. Not what I had wanted to see.

"Liam," I mumbled and shook his shoulder.

He groaned and waved his hand lifelessly. "Five more minutes."

"No, no more five minutes."

"Fine, fine," he lifted his head up. "What?"

My body shook.

He held my hand. "You're shaking."

"I know."

He sat up, the covers falling off of him, bunching in his groin, just barely covering up something I had apparently known too well.

I shook violently and my eyes watered. "Liam…" I sighed, my voice cracking. "You… I think you need to go."

"Sabrina I-" Tears began streaming down my face. "Liam, please. I'll see you at practice."

He gathered his clothes off the floor and dressed quickly. "Sabrina, I love you," he bent over and kissed my cheek.

I watched as he left, closing the door behind him. Once I was sure he was gone, I broke down and cried.


End file.
